A Different Story
by Clieo Of The South
Summary: The Enterprise was attacked! Stranded on an uncharted planet, injured and nearly out of supplies, the bridge crew must survive the rough terrain. Will they make it out in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! so this is a bit of an AU that I thought would be cool! hope you enjoy! if this turns out good i might make it its own story...**

The group sat around the campfire, their sombre faces reflecting firelight in orange and red hues. It had been a long day, and each of them relished the fact they were no longer on their feet. From the end of the path, Spock made his way up with the bundle of firewood he'd been collecting.

"This should be enough to last us until after dinner." He said, dumping the pile next to the dwindling pile of sticks.

"Thanks, Spock," Jim replied, sitting up slightly against the rock he'd been leaning on. His face, once always smiles, was now grim. He carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he took that responsibility seriously. Much more serious than he did before the attack.

On his left, sat Hikaru Sulu, his helmsman, one of his best friends. Sulu was holding a worn out picture, the edges frayed from constantly being stuffed into his pocket. His eyes were always sad when he looked at the picture. The little girl smiling back up haunted him. He doubted she smiled much now.

To Jim's right, sat Scotty, his cheery face downcast as he grumbled to himself, his hands never resting as he tinkered with what was left of a Starfleet Communicator. Its plastic exterior was burned black, multiple burned out wires sat in his lap, to be used hopefully for a later date.

On the opposite end of the fire, sat Doctor McCoy, his eyes closed. His blue uniform was stained dark with blood, and his head moved slightly as he steadily began to nod off. Laying down, flat on his back, was Pavel Chekov, his face pale. His arm was wrapped tightly in a makeshift bandage of ripped pieces of cloth. Blood was already seeping through.

They had been stranded for close to a week, the broken shell of the Enterprise lay barely a mile away, some fires still burning. The majority of the crew made it out in escape pods, they'd be safe until another ship found them. But the others... Jim and Spock had given them the best funeral they could.

It was an unexpected attack. One second they were flying through space, going Warp 6, and the next, they'd been forced out of the warp tunnel and shot at with weapons that went straight through their shields. They were in uncharted space, and their only damned communicator wasn't working.

At least they knew that Starfleet would be looking for them. They never made it to their rendezvous on New Vulcan. That thought brought a lot of comfort to Jim.

From his spot beside Bones, Chekov coughed awake, his warm brown eyes bloodshot with pain. He'd broken his arm severely in the crash, and gained an awfully nasty gash from his wrist to his elbow. The cut went as deep as the bone in some areas, and Bones was pretty sure he'd broken at least two ribs.

In short, the kid needed a Med Bay, and he'd need it soon if he planned on saving his arm. There was only so much he could do with the basic supplies they were able to find in the unburned parts of the ship. Bones hadn't told him, but he worried he'd see infection every time he changed his bandage.

From his seat, Scotty gave a yelp, and dropped the tangle of wires to the ground. He waved his hand as he cursed. "The bloody thing just won't work! The damn battery is too corroded!"

"It's okay Scotty, just take a break." Jim urged, as Spock began passing out packets of emergency rations. The Vulcan was taking the whole situation very well, considering he wasn't sure if Uhura had survived the accident or not.

The Scotsman's eyes shifted to the barely conscious Russian, before accepting his packet. "You know I can't just stop. Not yet," He replied.

Pavel began to shift as he tried to sit up. McCoy placed a hand to his shoulder to stop him. "Whoa, kid. You need to slow down, that arm of yours can't be jostled too much,"

"Nyet, " Pavel whispered, he gripped his injured arm with his other, and sat up all the way, his pale face taking on an even paler shade. "I'm okay, I'm good."

No one said anything to stop him, the kid had been far too weak, and had just began to regain some of his strength. Spock handed him his own packet of food. Everyone was silent as they ate, until Spock chose to voice his concerns.

"Captain, we must find another source of food soon, the escape pod we salvaged our meals from only had enough to last one or two people for a few weeks, not six."

Jim sat silent, staring into the fire. "Well, what about the Enterprise? We haven't been there yet," Bones asked, his southern drawl deep.

"It should be safe now, the engineering decks are really heavily irradiated, but the shields oughta be holding." Scotty put in, wiping bites of food from the beard that was beginning to grow on his pink face.

Bones, Scotty, and Spock began to make their plans for tomorrow, each offering to take a part of the wreckage. Jim stayed silent, his bright blue eyes closed. He just couldn't bring himself to join the conversation. The thought of seeing the ship -his ship- again like that, destroyed and burned beyond recognition. He'd been on top of the world, if only he knew it would barely take anything to make him come burning back to the ground.

"Captain?" Chekov asked, his eyes reflecting the firelight. "Are you okay sir?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Jim, and he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, Chekov, I'm fine," he replied, "just tired."

"Perhaps we could finish our plans in the morning after we've had a couple hours of sleep," Spock spoke up, the firelight reflecting off his shiny black hair. Everyone nodded their agreement and finished their food in silence


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,sorry about taking forever to write this, I've been trying deal with semester tests, and I recently found out my grandpa was sick. But I've got this chapter for you guys, and the next one will be up soon!**

The sun was just beginning to rise, its rays barely shining through the dense, dark clouds that hung over the valley like an eerie shadow, grim and foreboding. From his position by the now smouldering fire, Bones opened his tired eyes, his hands coming up to rub at them as he sat up, exhausted, yet currently wide awake. He eyed the group around them, searching for any signs of why he'd woken up so early. He got his answer when the sounds of vomiting made it to his ears.

He turned to his right and found the spot usually occupied by the young Russian navigator empty. He stood up and found him in the bushes surrounding their campsite, puking his guts out. He was by the kid's side in three large strides, and he crouched next to him. "Hey kid, take it easy," He grumbled, his voice still deep with sleep. He placed his hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. When he was sure the kid was done, he helped him sit back, using his dirty sleeve to wipe the sweat from his pale forehead.

"Sorry I woke you up, sir," Chekov mumbled. He felt a wave of pure exhaustion overcome him, and he found himself barely able to hold his eyes open.

"Don't you worry about that kid, let's get you back by the fire, you're shivering," Chekov groaned, and fell limp in Bones' arms. "Kid?"

Feeling a slight bit of panic, McCoy managed to get the kid in a somewhat seated position against a large boulder, and Placed his bare hand on his forehead. He recoiled in shock, the kid was burning up. Thinking quickly, he removed his shoes and socks, and then the yellow jersey. He reached up and tapped Pavel's checks, trying to keep him awake.

It didn't work, the kid was out, his breathing evening out. Being as careful as he could, he reached for the bandage around the majority of his arm. He unwrapped it slowly, and moved it away from the skin, around the wound was red, and puffy. He felt himself grow pale as he took in the swelling and the smell of infection. He hadn't been careful enough about keeping it clean. He silently cursed, and wrapped his arm back up, tying it tighter than before.

Bones sighed and leaned back onto his feet, running a hand through his hair. It would be another hour until Spock woke up, and he knew better than to try and wake the captain. Jim had been in a funk since the crash. He knew how bad every death affected him, and it wasn't much of a surprise this accident caused him to almost shut down completely.

Deciding on his plan, he stood up, and lifted the unconscious navigator into his arms, careful not to jostle his arm too much, and carried him back to where Chekov had set up his sleeping bag. The teen was surprisingly light, and he was grateful he had the strength to lift him. Sitting next to him, he checked his temperature every fifteen minutes until he heard others begin to wake up.

Spock was the first to rise, as always, his black hair still straight and professional. It took him a few moments to look from the sky to the fire, to Bones and Chekov. "Hello, doctor. Is Mr Chekov sick?" He asked, standing up and brushing the non-existent dirt off his Starfleet issued pants.

"Kid's got an infection. It must have set in yesterday after I'd changed his bandages," McCoy explained, his eyes staying on Chekov. "His fever has risen a little bit in the last hour. But his breathing is even, and his heartbeat is steady,"

"I'll wake the others. Those are cumulonimbus clouds. It will start raining soon, so we must leave soon to avoid mudslides and flooding." Spock pointed to the dark clouds accumulated above them.

Bones nodded and woke up Scotty while Spock woke Sulu and the captain. After everyone had risen, he explained the predicament to them, and after some short deliberation, it was decided that Sulu would stay to watch over Chekov while the others went to the ship.

While Bones would have preferred to stay instead, he knew that med bay like the back of his hand, and he knew he was the best chance of finding that kid the right medicine. They left Sulu with one of their three working phasers, and instructions on what to do if Pavel's fever got any higher.

It was a quiet hike from their campsite to the ship. None of the men said anything, their minds all focused on the sick navigator and their odds of getting off that godforsaken planet alive. They left the dense foliage behind and stopped to stare at the wreckage below them. It cut across the forest below them in burnt heaps, scarring the ground.

Each took a deep breath, and continued down the hill, their thoughts on the task ahead as it slowly began to rain.

 **By the way, I recently had a bad infection in my foot, and thus have a bit of knowledge on what those feel like...**


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk sat with his knees pulled up, the heavy sound of rain pounding on the exterior of the ship echoing in his ears. He thought that seeing the ship again would help him come to terms with its destruction, but it only made that feeling in his gut (guilt, his brain supplied numbly) even worse. Across from him Bones was rifling through all the different pill bottles and boxes and injectable medicines.

The Med Bay was one of the few untouched by the flames that erupted from their sudden landing, but it wasn't in any way undamaged. The beds were all thrown against one wall, their frames and scanners broken and scattered in piles. The cabinets where they kept all their medicines were in disarray, the bottles scattered about and in no order. It would take Bones at least a day to find the pills he needed for Pavel, and it was looking like it would take even longer with the rain that started before they had left.

It had already been a full day since they had left, and the rain didn't show any signs of stopping. Bones heard footsteps and turned around in time to see Spock and Scotty walk in, their clothes covered in black ash from travelling to the lower levels and searching for tools and whatever else they may be able to salvage. Jim looked up from the emergency light in his hands and nodded at them.

"Find anything?" Bones asked, his eyes back on the bottle of pills in his hand. He frowned and threw it into the growing pile behind him before grabbing another bottle and doing the same.

"Aye, we did," Scotty said proudly, dropping the tangled mass of wires and other bits on the floor, he quickly sat down, his knees popping, and got to work sorting out the wires. "One of these should be what we're looking for, I just need to find it, and connect it to the new battery pack" He tapped the breast pocket of the button up shirt he'd taken from an undamaged room, "and signal for help!"

"That's wonderful!" McCoy said, eyeing the bottle in his hand. He went to toss it behind with the others before stopping, and looking at it again and opening it. The bottle was half full, but the fifteen pills inside would be more than enough. "This is it, Sulfamethoxazole, normally I wouldn't risk using this one with the kid, but I doubt I can find any other antibiotics in time," He made his back to where the others were sitting, and opening emergency rations from Spock's bag.

Spock handed him one, and he nodded his thanks to the Vulcan. "So, have you found any of the supplies you needed, Spock?" Jim asked, he had also changed his clothes, and he felt much better after tossing his stained yellow shirt in the trash.

"I believe I have, Captain. The majority of the emergency shuttles have been burned beyond recognition, but a few were undamaged enough for me to find the emergency rations and supplies," As Spock spoke, he removed the duffel bag from his shoulder and setting it on the ground as he sat. He unzipped it, and began pulling out the many packs of rations in their silvery bags, two dented phasers, and a couple of flashlights.

It wasn't much, but it would be enough.

They sat there well into the night, waiting for the rain to stop, and their spirits to lift.

Back at the campsite, Sulu had constructed a shelter using some large sticks, branches, and an extra sleeping bag. He was grateful for the fact that Starfleet issued sleeping bags were waterproof from the outside. Beside him, wrapped in both his and Sulu's sleeping bag was Pavel. His face was startlingly pale, the bags around his eyes the only real color on his face. It was almost too much for the pilot to see his friend like this.

Above them the rain continued to fall, the pitter-patter of the fat droplets hitting the surface of the nylon sleeping bag above them. It had been a long day full of sitting in the exact same spot he was still in, watching Chekov as his chest rose and fell, his breathing quiet. He hadn't woken up since the others left, and it made him nervous about what condition he would be in when the other came back.

If the others come back, a mutinous thought answered. He was never one to lose hope, but Sulu was beginning to really see the hopelessness of the situation. There was no way the other could make it back unless the rain stopped. And even then, there was the risk of a mudslide, the fires from the Enterprise's crash had destroyed a large majority of the foliage along the valley where they had walked. There was no telling what disaster could befall them on their way back.

The thoughts racing through his brain were enough to make him stop picking at a loose string in his shirt and look up at the darkening sky. The clouds were thick, and dark. They swirled around in the wind that barely made it to the ground. He eyed the burnt logs that had been their fire for the past few days. The rain had killed their fire pretty quickly, he wished it was still going, his hands were really cold.

Beside him, Chekov jerked awake, his eyes bloodshot. They weren't focused as he stared up at the sleeping bag acting as their roof. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Sulu asked, allowing his concern to enter his voice.

"я не чувствую себя хорошо," He mumbled, his voice scratchy and dry. ('I don't feel good') He turned his head towards Sulu, and spoke again. "Hikaru?"

"Hey Pavel, do you want any water? Any food?" Sulu held up the jug of rain water he'd collected. Pavel went to take it, but his hand shook too much, and he spilled some. Hikaru, without speaking, brought the jug up to Chekov's lips, and made sure the kid actually drank a good amount of the water before moving it back to its spot outside.

The longer Chekov sat there, his eyes became clear, and he seemed to become more aware. "Where are the others?" He asked, his accent thick with sleep.

"They went to get some supplies from the ship, they'll be back soon,"

Pavel accepted this answer, and turned to look out at the rain as it feel, his eyes beginning to droop again as he fell asleep. Sulu was glad he had woken up, even if for only a few moments. It meant that his friend wasn't in quite as bad a shape as he thought.

He allowed that hope to keep him company. At least until the sun went down, and he fell asleep.


End file.
